Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Dale-Wallett Productions
Summary: Wallett of DW. All Jate not Skate! Set after Jack sees Kate and Sawyer together on the tv screen but everything isn't as it seems. Kate's been blackmailed by the Other's into doing something she doesn't want to do but she can't tell anyone! Give it a go!


**Butterflies and Hurricanes **

**The Wallett part of Dale-Wallett Productions **

_Hi guys! I couldn't fit everything i wanted to say in the summary so i hope it graped some peoples attention. This is probably going to be only a couple of chapters. I was going to make it a oneshot but decided to split it into a couple! It is all about Jate however there is just a tiny bit of Skate at the start. If you Jaters are like me, and hate reading Skate, imagine how i felt writing it YUK!!! But never fear, Jate will come at the end and I promise to include a heap of fluff! _

_Everything is not as it seems for Jack. Even though he sees Kate and Sawyer together by their own free will, looks can sometimes be deceiving and for Jack this is exactly what is happening! Hope you enjoy..._

**Chapter 1: Only Love Can Break a Heart **

Jack's heart broke and tears sprung to his eyes when his gaze rested upon the screen that showed Kate curled up in Sawyer's arms. The thought that Kate had chosen that creepy, sarcastic and selfish southerner over him, and the knowledge that Sawyer was able to touch her and kiss her whenever he pleased sent rage rushing through Jack's veins.

The past couple of weeks on the island before Jack, Kate and Sawyer's capture had been eventful, but Jack still believed that his and Kate's relationship had progressed in leaps and bounds. Everyone knew that Sawyer had feelings for Kate – he made that quite clear. But the thought that Kate wouldn't be with Jack had never crossed any one of the survivors' minds. Unfortunately for Jack (and the other survivors), the reality was that the evidence of Kate's choice lay right in front of a heartbroken Jack, flickering on a black and white screen in one of the Hydra's many rooms. Just weeks before, Jack had confessed to Kate that he was not sorry for the kiss that they had shared. Hadn't he made it clear that he cared deeply about her? Obviously not clear enough, Jack thought to himself. Jack was in too much pain and heartache to realise that the door to the room he was standing in had been opened and Ben was observing him from the doorway.

"You know, if I was a betting man, I would have backed you in this race," he said.

Jack lowered his head in defeat, trying not to show the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I always thought you two would end up together"

"Let me see her," Jack stated rather harshly after finally composing himself.

"What?"

"I said, let me see her. Let me see Kate!" he repeated. "If you let me see her I will do your surgery." He continued.

"So now you are trying to blackmail me Jack?" "Do you really think you are in a position to be bargaining with anyone?"

"It's your life that is danger here. That tumour is life-threatening and big, and it needs immediate surgery if you are going to stand any chance of survival." Jack said to Ben, "If you let me see her I will give the surgery a go. Give you a chance at surviving."

Ben seemed to be contemplating Jack's offer but instead of giving him an answer simply handcuffed a surprisingly cooperative Jack and led him back to his cell. Ben proceeded to politely tell him that dinner would be brought to him in about an hour and left without another word.

The time seemed to drag on for Jack, who hadn't moved since Ben had put him back in the cell. He hadn't even looked up when Juliet brought him his dinner, and the meal was still sitting on the bench untouched and cold, half an hour later. No matter how many times Jack tried to tell himself that Kate must have a good reason for being with Sawyer and that he would just ask her about it when he saw her, Jack still couldn't shake the image of Kate in Sawyer's arms from his thoughts. The doctor, who had always been strong, was now a disaster. Kate, who had captured his heart from the very first day on the island, had now broken it and left Jack a complete wreck. _Since when was life so difficult? _Jack continued to ask himself. It seemed that ever since his separation with Sarah everything had gone downhill. He father's death, his mother's clear frustration with him and then the crashing of Oceanic Flight 815 just to top it all off. It seemed the only good thing that had happened to Jack in the past year was meeting Kate, and suddenly that one good thing had been ripped away from him, leaving him with nothing.

As the days went on Jack lost track of the time and became severely sleep deprived. Since his proposal to Ben he hadn't been allowed out of his cell and wasn't eating any of the food Juliet was bringing to him. As terrible as Jack felt, he looked even worse. He was pale and thin and sported massive bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He didn't have the energy to walk around and spent the majority of his days sitting in the corner of the cell or lying on the hard bench that was a poor replacement for a bed. His mind wouldn't let him sleep and he was constantly replaying the vision of Kate in Sawyer's arms.

Kate woke up wrapped in nothing but a blanket of some sort, and was comfortably settled in Sawyer's arms. She couldn't remember clearly the events of the previous night but knew that it wasn't something she had done out of her own free will. The horrible feeling of knowing that Jack saw her and Sawyer together made her feel sick and she quickly got up and emptied the contents of her stomach into the far corner of her cage. With the loss of Kate's body head beside him, Sawyer abruptly awoke, feeling surprisingly content with himself, his surroundings and the events that had unfolded on the previous night.

"You alright Freckles?" he called from his position on the ground, making no move to get up but still showing concern in his voice. Kate knew that if Jack had been there in Sawyer's place, he'd be standing right beside her, pulling back her hair and rubbing small circles on her back in an effort to comfort her. But, unfortunately, it wasn't Jack, and as much as Kate wished she could go and see him, she knew that wasn't possible. It was hard enough for her to do the things they had asked her and harder yet to not yell out for Jack and confess her feelings.

"Come on Freckles. Come join me over here," Sawyer said, patting the space on the ground next to him. Reluctantly, Kate made her way towards Sawyer, having a small drink from the trough in their cage to remove the vile taste of vomit from her mouth. As soon as she lay down Sawyer's lips were upon hers and as much as she hated the feeling of his kiss she had to let it go. Kissing him back and hoping to God that Jack would understand that she had to do this, when and if she ever got the chance to talk to him about it all.

As the day wore on, Kate and Sawyer were once again forced to work, hurling rocks, digging and getting very little time to rest and drink. Today however, Kate was grateful for the work. It meant that her mind could focus on something other than Jack and the conclusions he was probably coming to after seeing her with Sawyer.

At around midday, just before Kate and Sawyer were to be lead back to their cages Kate heard her name being called out from somewhere behind the bushes. Cautiously, Kate made her way towards the bushes and pretended to be digging in the ground for a large rock.

"Tonight, just after dark, your cages will be open and all the alarms will be deactivated. Follow the path north. I will be waiting there for you."

Kate was surprised at what this girl was saying and hesitant to believe her, but unfortunately, Kate had to take this leap of faith and trust her, as it was more than likely this could be their last chance of escape. She knew that Sawyer would be with her in the cages, but Kate's mind wandered to the one person who was constantly in her thoughts.

"What about Jack?" she asked nervously, not wanting to leave him with the Others.

"If everything goes to plan, he will be with me. See you tonight." and with that the voice was gone.

A bit shaken up, Kate slowly returned to the digging, not saying much to Sawyer or even disagreeing with the Others' orders. All she could think about was how Jack would react when he saw her tonight. Would their relationship ever be the same?

As Kate and Sawyer were led back to their cages after their hard day's work, Ben came up beside Kate and whispered something into her ear, leaving a feared expression on her face. Sawyer knew something was up but waited until they were settled together in the cage to ask her.

"So Freckles, what did Ben have to say that got you all shook up?" Sawyer commented as the pair were snuggled up together in the sheltered part of their cage, much to Kate's dismay. After receiving no reply, Sawyer tried again;

"Was it something to do with the Doc?" Sawyer said, feeling Kate's body tense up beside him at the mention of Jack's name.

"Ahh, so I hit a nerve did I?" It was all questions from Sawyer tonight, and quite frankly Kate wasn't interested in answering any of them. Unfortunately, Sawyer didn't get her subtle hints and it took Kate getting up and moving to the other side of the cage for him to stop nagging her.

The afternoon slowly turned into night and Kate anxiously waited for the unlocking of the cage just after sundown. She sat in silence, wondering if everything was going to plan and hoping, no, praying, that Jack would be at the end of the path waiting for them. She knew that it was going to be hard talking to Jack after everything he had seen. He was just as stubborn as she was and it was going to be an extremely difficult task attempting to convince him of the real reason behind what he had seen. He probably wasn't going to speak to her until she had a chance to explain everything and much to Kate's dismay, she was not going to be able to tell him everything until they were safely away from the Other's camp.

After what seemed like an eternity, the long awaited clicking noise of the cages being unlocked could be heard. Kate quietly jumped to her feet and motioned for Sawyer to follow slowly, putting her finger to her lips, indicating for him to be quiet and ask the questions later. Carefully Kate opened the cage door and broke into a quick sprint as soon as she was out of it, not looking back but knowing that Sawyer was right on her heels. The pair made their way along the path, not knowing what was in store but hoping that it was a chance of escape. Kate had a sinking feeling in her stomach that their escape wasn't going to be as easy as the young girl had made out, but only time would tell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there you have it! Chapter 1! I know that wasn't very Jatey but I had to do it...it is for the best. _

_Love to hear what you guys think so give the reviews a shot. _

_Love Hannah xxx_

The Wallett part of Dale-Wallett Productions

NOTE: _Kate knows that Jack saw her because she was blackmailed into being with Sawyer for a reason that will be revealed later on. The Other's don't know who they are messing with though...Jack and Kate, they are an unbeatable combination!_


End file.
